The Exception
by I'm a cold one 4real
Summary: An alternate ending to the Desolation of Smaug. Bilbo, to save Lake own, tells Smaug of the black arrow. I don't actually know where this is going. it may crossover or not, depends! ;) (by crossover i mean Smaug may eventually take on a human form(not altogether smauglock only the looks)) ;D
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo ran as fast as his little legs could take him, his breath echoing through the hall. _Oh god! He's going to catch me! He's going to burn me! I'm going to be a pile of ash like Bofur said. Thorin! What do you have planned?!_ Thoughts bounced around in his head, keeping in time with the beating of his heart. All of a sudden, the booming footsteps of the dragon pursuing him faded into nothing. If Bilbo had not experienced the sensation before he would think the dragon had lost him. But this was merely the calm before the storm.

A tremendous roar filled the hall, the space above the doorway; ultimately breaking and making way for the scaled beast to fall through. Another roar made the walls shake. The drape holding the Durin's mark fell as the hard rock came down, the material closing down on Bilbo. The dragon Smaug landed and stated his disdain; flicking his long spiked tail around behind him.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel rider!" Bilbo popped his head out from under the drape. "You have come from Lake Town!" Smaug breathed deep as he came to a conclusion. "This is some sort of scheme hatched between this filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading lake-men. Those slivering cowards with their long bows and black arrows." Smaug knew that the arrows were no more. "Perhaps it is time, I paid them, a visit!" Smaug turned with evil intentions racing through his ancient mind. He felt the fire rise up inside him. He went for the way he had some in so many years ago. He stamped not two feet on when the little man spoke again, this time with a burst of courage that Smaug found disrespectful.

"Oh no. this isn't their fault! Wait you cannot go to Lake Town!"

"You care about them, do you?" He said sinisterly. "Good. Then you can watch them die!" Smaug almost smiled as he filled the air with his intent. Turning away once again, he did not expect what happened next,

"They have the last Black arrow!" Bilbo found no other way to protect Lake Town than to expose their only weapon. He felt he had only bid them time. Smaug turned to Bilbo, making his heart skip a beat.

"Lies," he hissed at the hobbit. "The black arrows are all but gone!" Smaug breathed in and growled out. Bilbo shook his head and gulped.

"One remains. Please believe me, O' Smaug the cerebral." Smaug growled from his gut to his throat. _Is it true? Do the filthy men have one black arrow remaining, to assassinate me with?! I'll teach them!_ Smaug pulled away from the cowering hobbit when the voice of his old enemy keened through the hall.

"HERE!" Smaug stopped and sneered. "You witless worm!" he turned his neck to speak to the Dwarf king.

"You." He pulled his large body around and began to step towards Thorin.

"I am taking back what you stole!"

"You, will take, nothing, from me Dwarf!" Smaug felt the fire in his belly begin to stir. "I laid low your warriors of old, I instilled terror in the hearts, of men!" Smaug raised his body up to face the Dwarf on the statue, using his wings to steady himself between the pillars. "I, am king, under, the mountain!" Thorin spoke back with defiance.

"This is not your kingdom, these are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold and we will, have, our revenge!" the fire lit up Smaug's neck and underbelly as the rage crossed over his mind. The dwarf shouted in dwarvish tongue and all of a sudden the statue before him, fell away. It revealed a great, golden, statue. Smaug's anger faded and turned to awe. He breathed in and out, admiring the golden dwarf, letting the heat radiate onto his body. Bilbo too, stared in awe, from the end of the great hall at a safe distance.

A sudden burst of gold obtruded the peace and spurted from the golden eye. Smaug didn't understand, he took a step back as the gold became like liquid fire, lava swimming around Smaug's legs. Before he knew what had hit him, Smaug fell due to pressure and fell under with a final roar. The gold went still and the hall was silent. Bilbo and Thorin looked on with the hope that the dragon wouldn't rise. But their hopes were to no prevail. With an almighty roar, louder than any heard before, Smaug pushed up against the drying gold and cried aloud his rage.

"ARGH REVENGE! REVENGE!" Bilbo took a step back worried that the melting gold would scold him. "I WILL SHOW YOU, REVENGE!" with stiff movements and a rising rage, Smaug burst his way through the entrance of the hall and announced his awakening to the outside world. He stepped up and outstretched his wings, pushing them down and lifting him up into the sky. For a second he was falling, letting the liquid gold become rain on the ground. He pulled his wings out from under him and began to fly once again.

Bilbo had followed the dragon, out of the hall he hurried and onto to rock that over looked Lake Town. Unbeknownst to him, Smaug spoke into the wind.

"I, am fire! I am…..DEATH!" Smaug felt re-born, alive once again in middle earth. He set his sights on the defenceless water city of men. He could already hear their cries at the realisation that he was coming. This made him sneer with delight and fly faster. Like a shadow in the dark, he flew unseen.

"What have we done?" Bilbo whispered to himself as he watched the dragon fly.


	2. Chapter 2

The small voices were sounding below. Cries, screams, fights; below was a village that was falling apart. With keen eyes, the oncoming fire drake looked upon the town with extreme desire; for its destruction.

So many years ago Smaug had let the town live. It was small then, nothing more than a few boating sheds, he had seen no threat and enjoyed watching them attempt to help. At this moment however, he enjoyed listening to them run and try to evade him. He was pleased at the fear his presence brought. He would enjoy this; bringing pain to not only the people of lake town but to the dwarves and thief as well. He growled into the wind, his warning flying ahead of him and arriving before. He was only 50 meters away from the town when he filled his chest with air, compacting it to form fire.

This was his favourite part. The estranged people of Lake Town stopped their hurries and looked up simultaneously. The silence excited Smaug, the tense aura the peasants gave off sending chills under his scaled skin. It was the absolute calm before the storm. Their faces were pleading with him, still clinging onto the hope of mercy. There was none. He almost pulled his lips up into a smile as molten flame burst from the back of his throat. it followed his flight in a stream of red. The first of many. He snarled down at the town and flew up, arching his neck to see what state his flame was in. The result was to a devastating effect. He flew back, craning around to get the edges of the town also, not daring miss any part of its wretched structures.

He growled loudly, loud enough to pierce eardrums at a close vicinity. The stink of burning flesh filled the sky, mixing with that of the smoke. Singed houses, people and boiling water rose up and hit Smaug's nostrils. He inhaled and roared, shattering nearby houses. He growled again, drowning out the screams of the peasants below.

This was not all for Smaug's entertainment. It was partly due to the thief's promise of his certain demise. The black arrow. Did they still have one in their possession? If they did, Smaug swore he would find it. He carried on with his path of destruction as he searched, the cold iron still remaining hidden to his powerful sense of smell. As he flew to the edge of town he glanced up at the lonely mountain and hoped that the company were witnessing his wrath; by their doing. He made sure it was worth watching.

It was only when a slight pang on his side did Smaug discontinue to look. He glanced sideways, a large bell tower still remaining. He zoned in on the tip and noticed a little man standing alone. He growled, the man had a bow in hand, one arrow remaining. Smaug swooped around quickly. He was going to destroy the tiny man, crush him, and burn him. A sudden glint entered Smaug's vision at the last second, causing him to turn and brush by the building instead. He glided for a second after. _The black arrow! The thief had been right!_ He had attempted to warn Smaug, no matter his reasoning, he HAD tried to warn him. Smaug ceased flapping his wings and grasped a hold of two small buildings to anchor himself. His legs landed partly on rubble and partly in water. His ail landed roughly, crushing structures and people with it. _The bowman thinks he can be rid of me._ Smaug was filled with rage. He could feel his eyes glowing from the fire, from the fury. He whipped his head around and snarled, a guttural sound coming from deep in his throat.

"Who are you, that would stand against me?" the tiny man stood tall, black arrow in hand. He reached down and pulled up half a bow. Smaug held back his laughter, joy filling him as he watched the man's hope crumble from his eye. "Now that is a pity, what will you do now, Bowman?" the man looked around, his head spinning widely with fear as he tried to find another method of the dragon's destruction. "You are forsaken." He shook his mighty head. He added as a whisper to evoke more panic. "No help will come." Buildings collapsed below Smaug as he slowly stalked forward, his theatricality not having ceased. The tiny man's son appeared behind him. Smaug's eyes gleamed with hunger. He would make this man pay, as he did the dwarves. "Is that your child?" the man turned his head to the boy, parental instincts kicked in. he took a stand to protect his child. "You cannot save him from the fire, he, Will, BURN!"

The man moved swiftly, jabbing the ends of the bow into separate sides of the tower. _Does he really think I cannot see his schemes? I will make him suffer, greatly._ The man's son stood in front of him, black arrow sitting precariously on his shoulder. Smaug growled as if in thought, knowing full well the child would be frightened. The scent was amazing. The man tried to comfort his son, saying words of such kindness. Smaug could not allow comfort, he filled the child's ears with his breath and evil words. He played the unbeknownst party as to get a closer look.

"So tell me, wretch; how now do you, challenge ME?!" he raised his chest, breathing deeps as to show his mark. This was indeed the descendant of the one of whom had given him the mark in the first place. This tiny man's name was on the tongue of every towns person. Bard. He was a hero in their eyes. _Well heroes fall!_ Smaug lunged forward, feeling his way through the ruins of the town, the fire warming his underbelly and fueling his flame. He lifted his head and watched with a keen eye.

The only mistake made by Bard was that of his son. The boy turned his head to the dragon, causing his father to hesitate a moment too long. Smaug pushed up from the roof tops and took flight, the pressure under his wings lifting him high. Too late did Bard see Smaug leave the ground. Too late was he to grab his son.

Smaug extended his feet, claws open and ready. He wrapped his leathery toes around the tip of the bell tower, grasping the small boy and the black arrow in one. He poured fire down around the tower, hearing Bard scream in anguish as he rose higher. Up in the air, Smaug took a second to appreciate his work. The fire had spread, no building was spared. He growled out a smile. He opened his clutch and watched as his possessions dropped. The boy was still alive. He was screaming as he plummeted. Smaug swooped down and glided beside him. He let out a deep chuckle. The glint caught his eye once more and his attention was turned to the black arrow. Curious how such a small thing had the ability to bring forward his premature demise. He let the thought slip and caught the iron bar with the tip of his mouth.

He flew off into the sky, listening to the boys screams fading to nothing. He snorted his victory and flew in the direction of the lonely mountain. He had something to do before he took middle earth by storm again.


	3. Chapter 3

He flew swiftly and silently, cutting through the air. The scent of dwarf was unbelievably strong as he grew nearer. But so was the Thief's. It was a quaint smell of flora and fauna alike, hidden under all the sweat and dirty scents of the dwarves around. Smaug would deal with that when he came to it. He could see the faint shimmer of the deserted gold and used it as a light, though his eyes were well equipped for the dark. He could see the outline of his destination and the individual of which he wished to meet with.

Bilbo could only see fire. Fire engulfing the town he had only been to a day prior. The town that was currently sheltering four of his friends, now probably all but dead. He felt a tear fall. _All those poor souls._ He sat back as a cool wind brushed over his small body. He hadn't seen the fire drake release any flame in a few minutes. This gave Bilbo confidence in his demise or disappearance. Either was good. Preferably death though. Even as his companions indulged in a grief-stricken victory, something deep inside of Bilbo told him something was amiss. It was the eeriness of the sudden silence. Even the screaming seemed to have stopped. Bilbo looked as hard as his eyes would allow, trying to make something out in the sky, anything really. He had to be sure before he could relax.

He jumped a little when Balin put a hand to his shoulder.

"Come down from there laddy. All we can do now is hope that the people down there can get out." Bilbo said nothing of his suspicious and replied only with a shake of the shoulder and a small head incline. Balin pat him on the shoulder and turned to leave. Bilbo was about to turn to leave with him when a great gust of unexpected wind caused Bilbo to fall against a rock. Bilbo turned to the open, afraid of the truth. The dwarves turned also. Red cracks appeared and turned to flames in the sky. A tremendous roar filled the chasms. Bilbo sat back and trembled, the sweats starting up again.

With a great moan of protest from the earth and the rearrangement of the mountain side, the great fire drake Smaug landed before the puny hobbit. Smaug growled softly at him. The dwarves ran forth mindlessly, shouting war cries. Smaug had to patience for them this time. With one long whip of his tail, Smaug sent the dwarves flying, scattering. Smaug snorted a warning that the dwarves had better take. No difference if not, he would kill them all eventually anyways.

While the distraction was going on Bilbo had slipped on the ring and turned invisible, but was otherwise unable to get around the giant fiend. He hid behind a rock and tried to slow his breathing, but to no avail. Smaug softened his breathing and listened, scenting the air simultaneously to fins the thief. Bilbo watched on as the massive serpent like tail swayed through the crevasses and ended. Bilbo knew what this meant. He held his shakes inside and turned to his left. Sure enough the orange eye of the villainous Smaug was looking upon him. Something dropped from the jaws of the dragon, but Bilbo didn't dare go to it.

"You, Barrel rider, have been granted the burden of mercy, not something I offer lightly. You, one from under hill, have amused me greatly, your shivering limbs and stuttered speech giving me pleasure." Smaug snarled, pulling his lips back, revealing his teeth. "SHOW YOURSELF TO ME!" this outburst of anger cause Bilbo to shakily remove his ring and wrap his hand tightly around it. Smaug's eye focused intently on him. "That is better, he who walks unseen. Do not attempt to hide form me again with your magical ways!" Bilbo replied quickly.

"It was not my intention to offend O' Smaug destroyer of towns and executioner of men. I merely wished to see the extent of your vision." Smaug like the grovelling and begging. It had been a long time since flattery had been considered important in middle earth. That was to be fixed also.

"Your words have no only pleased me but also shown truth in them." Smaug turned his head to the black arrow, lying shattered on the ground only a couple of meters away. "It is because of these truths that you will live to see another day. Until we meet again," Bilbo felt a small amount of relief rush through him. He tried to hang onto it as Smaug came closer. He dared to mover as the dragon's snout was at his chest, the foul breath filling his nostrils. Smaug added a whispered comment as he inhaled. "Ring bearer."

Bilbo watched on wide eyed as Smaug the Merciless, flew off into the dark distance. He clutched the golden precious tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Eighteen years it had been. Eighteen years since Smaug spared the young Hobbits life, since he had disappeared. It was marked as a good omen and Bilbo was crowned hero by the dwarves and the people of Lake Town. He declined politely, stating that the dragon Smaug was not in fact dead, merely in the wind. That didn't seem to dull their enthusiasm. The survivors of Lake Town were granted access into Erebor and ultimately settled in with the dwarves as their guest. It was seen as good publicity by Thorin and Homely enough for the town's people. It was a celebration of sorts when man and dwarf found peace, not one with a vast party and celebratory foods but a group of survivors being there for each other. There had been plenty of talk as the two species came together; but all went silent when Bard entered, charred and burnt from the fire. He had lost his son and in turn lost himself. Bilbo choose that moment to slip away unseen and unheard. He was too coward to admit his failure and grave mistake in his moment of weakness. He was ashamed of his choices and wished nothing more than to be able to reverse it, but that was not at all possible. The only thing he could do for the grieving father was leave and let him not remember. Bilbo passed by Tauriel and Kili standing apart and blushing. He smiled like a child and had tripped Kili, watching on as Tauriel caught his quickly. They kissed and lay together. Bilbo felt a sense of pride. They looked good together, he hoped they'd make it.

Bilbo had left without saying goodbye, but had known that Thorin was watching. He knew why his departure had to be so secret. He waved to the Dwarf king standing watch. He received a wave back. Gandalf rode with him all the way to the outskirts of the shire where he had left him to return alone. It was better if he did return alone, it would raise less questions.

In a way it did, in other ways it didn't. When he reclaimed his cosy home Bilbo had set to redoing the house to fit his new needs. His need for adventure and literary arts. The rest of the shire was in a silent buzz. Questions lingering on the tips of their tongues but never leaving their mouths. Rumours and theories found their way to Bilbo's doorstep eventually. But this didn't bother Bilbo in the slightest. It did however encourage him to be creative in the ways that he came across.

Bilbo had been happy with his life, as boring as it may be in comparison with the dwarves, he was content. After facing down Smaug Bilbo had a caution about his adventures; not to say he didn't still long for the danger, but he had stared death right down the gullet and seen the fire of its soul.

On many occasions Bilbo would disappear for days on end. This was due to a number of tunnels he had dug out as secret doorways – Bilbo would sneak out just to watch their faces when he reappeared behind them. It was all fun in games, but only a little while. His fellow Hobbits would bore of his games and eventually ignore them. This would cause Bilbo to think of his dwarf friends and how they would love his pranks; Bofur, Kili and Fili particularly.

He would often write to them all. They would reply within only a matter of days telling him of their wondrous tales. Bilbo would laugh and imagine their stories play out in the shire. Oh how the shire would never be the same. When he received letters from Thorin though, they would be serious and intellectual. Bilbo would ask of Bard and how the town's folk were getting along, if being King under the mountain was all it was promised to be. Thorin would indulge and reply with hearty responses, letting his kingship falter for Bilbo. The town's folk were well adjusted and very resourceful and well as hopeful. Bard on the other hand was quiet, never uttering a word to anyone but to his daughters. He worked hardest out of all and was determined to destroy the fiend Smaug and his traitorous friend. Thorin had kept bard in the dark about Bilbo's involvement for his friend's sake. As for being King, Thorin was set and well equipped to be the civilisations leader. But those letters had stopped, the last coming in over two months ago. In fact all the Shire's mail had stopped. Nobody knew why as they were quite secluded, but nobody paid too much heed. But they should have

It was on the 3rd day or the 5th month that Bilbo was sitting down continuing with a seventy day drawing of the water nymph he'd sighted and a warm cup of tea at his side when a rather loud and urgent knock came thumping on is door. He didn't get visitors often and with the mail being all but gone there was no reason why someone would be knocking. All the same Bilbo put his pencil down and stood, rolling his sleeves up further and walking to the door. Beside the door was, (a now permanent object,) a small Trolls baton. He'd received it from Fili and Sigrid's son. (They had married four years after the battle and had the one child, a son with the name Thrain. He had tracked down the trolls with Fili and they offered it as a peace offering.) Bilbo grasped it tightly and pulled it back around ready to thwack whomever was knocking.

With a strong arm and a deep breath Bilbo turned his door handle and pulled the door open. What a welcome sight at first. The young Prince Kili was standing at his door, hair dishevelled and eyes wide. When Bilbo had a second to take Kili in, he saw the young dwarf was sweating and bloody, his face distort with fear and worry. Bilbo didn't even get a word in before Kili shoved him inside and slammed the door hurriedly. When he turned to ask a question Bilbo was silenced. Kili held his shoulders in a firm grip and looked him dead in the eye. He then glanced at the baton with a sad expression.

"That's not going to be big enough." Bilbo took his chance to speak.

"What?! What do you mean? What happened? Where have you been? Why do you look like hell? What's happening?" Kili shook his head.

"Bilbo, I need you to stay calm for me, can you do that?"

"What?! Why?! What's happening?!" Kili took in Bilbo's fear and took a deep breath, exhaling bringing pain. He looked at his small friend with the most sincere sympathetic look all of middle earth could have to offer and spoke five words that brought Bilbo's world down in a second.

"He's back and he's coming."


End file.
